LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 35 - Killbane Attacks! Human Evacuation Failed
(Sonic arrives back with Knuckles to tell him that The Master Emerald is safe) Knuckles: Sonic. You've been gone a while. How did it go? Sonic: Don't worry Knuckles. The Master Emerald is A-OK. On my way back I even marked the way to go though the maze. Knuckles: Thanks Sonic. I'll get The Master Emerald then I'll go join our friends in the city so we can defeat Myotismon and these Invaders. Sonic: I knew I could count on you! Knuckles: See ya around! (Runs off) Sonic: Perfect. Another friend found and another defeat for Myotismon. (Suddenly Sonic's wrist comm starts beeping) Sonic: (Pushes a buttom) Hello? Tails: Sonic. How's looking for The Master Emerald going? Sonic: The Master Emerald is safe Tails. And best part is I found Knuckles and another Chaos Emerald. Knuckles is gonna get The Master Emerald then meet up with the others. Tails: That's great! Now that we got Knuckles are chance of winning went up. And great work finding the 4th Emerald. Anyway reason I called: I'm sending you my current location. I need you to meet as soon as possible. Sonic: I'm on my way. (Turns off Comm then does a spin dash to leave the area even faster) (Meanwhile with The P Team. The P Team stands on a giant bridge leading to a safe zone for humans from The Invaders. They are guarding it in the event that The Invaders attacks. As G.U.N. Agents are organizing everything let small groups pass at a time so as to not crowd and slow down everything a new reporter is talking) New Reporter: I'm standing here near the city following an evacuation effort is taking place. A few weeks ago an alien race has attack this planet and it seems their goal is too destroy all humans. As people are being forced to leave they're home's, their only safe haven is a safe zone being offered by G.U.N. Recently, a path to the bridge leading to the safe zone was being blocked by what seemed like a criminal organization offering humans protection in exchange for a rather large sum of money. But they had been cleared out and now humans are moving to the safe zone now. One can only hope that G.U.N. can house everyone and protect them as well. We will bring you more as this story continues devlopes. (Over to The P Team) Kid Trunks: So what we just stand here and wait for The Invaders to attack? Jinx: That's right. Goten: It seems kinda boring just standing around. Kid Flash: This is an important job kids. There are a whole lot of people here and we need to protect them. Jinx: So keep your eyes open. (As the group keeps on stand around suddenly they hear the sound of vehicles approaching. A couple of green cars being droven and rode by guys in masks. Guys pop out of the top of the cars and grab machine guns at the top and start shooting while the drivers ram into and destroying other vehicles) Knuckles Riso: LOOK OUT!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!! (Jinx and Knuckles Riso go into a car and start driving while Goten and Kid Trunks fly in the air and Kid Flash makes a run for it. They all past the check point as they are being chased.) Jinx: WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!!?? Goten: TRUNKS WHY THEY ATTACKING US!? Kid Trunks: I DON'T KNOW BUT WE NEED TO STOP THEM!! (Meanwhile back in the city, Killbane stands a top one of the highest buildings watching as the chase goes on) Killbane: (Grabs a waki taki) Time for the high spot boys. (Killbane lifts up a rocket launcher and he fires it. Atop other building more rockets fire all aimed at the bridge. As the they hit the bridge begins to fall apart. Jinx Kid Flash and Knuckles Riso fall into the water below as do their chases) Kid Trunks: GUYS!!! (Later Goten and Kid Trunks fly around and find the others floating in the water) Goten: Are you all okay? Jinx: Were all right.... Kid Flash: Can't say the same for the bridge and anyone that was on it... Knuckles Riso: Who would do this...? (Suddenly the body of one of the guys that attack appears out of the water. The group looks at him) Jinx: Now where we have seen these guys before? Knuckles Riso: Killbane! Goten: Why would he do this!? Kid Flash: I don't know Goten. But it is horrible. The fact he destroy our best way to get everyone to the safe zone away from the fighting. And who knows how many people died in this attack. Jinx: I think its clear we need to make ALL efforts to find Killbane and kill him! He must pay for this! Kid Trunks: Yeah! To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius